


Garden Goddess

by ephona



Series: Dedue Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dedue Week, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephona/pseuds/ephona
Summary: ~SPOILERS for Dedue's S support~Dedue prepares to leave to Duscur with Byleth after proposing to her
Relationships: Dedue Molinaro & My Unit | Byleth, Dedue Molinaro/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Dedue Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593673
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Garden Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> First entry for Dedue week! Prompt: Nature

As the sun began to set on the day, he opened the door to the greenhouse. He’d spent all day preparing his former room in the now forsaken dormitories for someone else. A new student to take in the sanctuary at Garreg Mach after the turmoil the country had experienced. He almost felt honored that the next generation of knights and kindreds would be sheltered under such a roof and under such a benevolent leader. He didn’t take much of his personal belongings from that room, as he’d either left them back home in Fhirdiad or they’d been squandered about after five years of war. But he’d spent the day cleaning and daydreaming. He just had one more place to check before finding the archbishop and spending the night with her as they solidified their plans for the next morning.

And, to his surprise, she was there. The colors of the mellow sunset framed her pale green hair in a marvelous hue, almost causing it to glow with a benevolent grace. Warm light seeping through the windows fell softly on her black sleeves and cape, giving her figure a silhouette only rivaled by the great Saints themselves. The plants around her looked up at her visage with joy, almost wanting to dance with her deep into the night. She looked dazzling. Even as she dropped a clay pot.

_ *crash* _

“Oh. Oh no.”

“B-Byleth?”

She looked up at him quickly. Blush crept over her entire face. “Dedue! Hi! Uh . . .” She glanced back at the now broken pot which had spilt soil and a newly uprooted plant on the tile. “Oops.”

“What—“ Dedue took a moment to look away from her exquisite beauty and look around at the small corner of chaos around Byleth. A dirty trowel lay on the ground next to a few pits in the soil where plants used to be. Next to those were a few pots of various materials and sizes, covered in muddy fingerprints and housing plants that used to be in the greenhouse box. On the tile floor were smears of dirt and some clay shards, including the newly fallen pot shattered on her shoes.

“What is this?”

Byleth gestured to the cluster of odd pots, full of plants, with a small smile. “Surprise?”

Dedue blinked. “I do not understand.”

“We’re leaving for Duscur tomorrow, right?”

“Yes.”

“We’ll be there for a few weeks, right?”

“That is the plan.” He pointed to the pots inquisitively. “So what’s this?”

“I thought we could take your favorite plants with us so we can plant them in Duscur.” She wiped a bead of sweat from her brow, smearing dirt on her face in the meantime.

He bent down to gently pick up the flower that had fallen with the unfortunate pot, cradling it in his large hands. “Have you been here all day?”

“Mostly.” She sighed. “I told Seteth of our plans and then came here.”

“How did he react?” He placed the flower in one of the pits of soil, his expression unreadable. 

“Seteth? Oh. He seemed perturbed but he understood.”

“Understood what? How much did you say?”

Byleth began to shuffle the dirt to a corner of the greenhouse, picking up some shards as she did. “I said you and I were going to Duscur for a while and for him to be acting bishop as we travelled. I think he’s just upset that he has to work so much after Rhea stepped down.”

“So you didn’t tell him.”

“About our engagement?”

Dedue nodded, fingers reaching out to secure the flower firmly into the ground. “Do you want to keep it a secret then?”

“Well,” Byleth placed a soft hand on Dedue’s shoulder, turning him gently to face him. “Knowing Seteth, he’s already figured it out.”

“Are you worried about backlash? Lady Rhea never married. Does that make you worry how the Church of Seiros will see you?”

“No, not at all.” The formerly rare occurrence of a genuine and kind smile gracing her lips had become more common in Dedue’s presence. “My father told me that I should cherish whomever I loved. And I love you. What others think about us, whether they be spiteful or racist, I don’t care. Because I love you as you are.”

“With Duscur being reestablished by His Highness, what others think about my brethren and I doesn’t bother me anymore either.” Deude returned the smile, moving her hand from his shoulder to the flower he’d replanted. “I’m glad you feel the same.” He paused for a moment as he moved her fingers over the flower, both of them stroking the velveteen petals in tandem. “I know I may be out of line as a former student, but seeing you grow has given me joy. Much like seeing these plants grow gives me joy. I know the words you speak are now your own. And your feelings are true.”

“I can say the same to you.” She chuckled. “You worry less now and I’m so glad. Someone as wonderful as you shouldn’t worry when your nature is so noble.” She placed her warm, soiled lips on his cheek. “I actually want to get married in Duscur. Away from the eyes of the Knights. So we can be together in those flowers, just the two of us in your homeland. That’s why I didn’t tell Seteth. Is that all right with you?”

Dedue’s smile widened. “Ah, so that’s why you spent all this time digging these up. You want them to come with us to our wedding.”

“Is that too childish of me?”

“Who has a more pure heart than that of a child?” With a soft laugh, he returned the kiss. “I think it’s wonderful. And then we can leave them with my people as a token of our love.”

“I love that idea.”

“Byleth. I am glad you love me as I love you.”


End file.
